The Babysitter
by StarGoddess
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UPLOADED!! What happens when Serena's mom calls for a babysitter??
1. The Test

The Babysitter Part 1  
  
by Star Goddess  
  
Disclaimer: ok I don't own any Sailor Moon, Serena, Darien, etc.  
  
so please don't sue me  
  
Hi guys...this is my first fic so don't be surprised if it's not all  
  
that great...so read and enjoy...((*^_^*))  
  
  
'OH NO!' Serena thought as she rushed out the door. She   
  
was late for school again for the millionth time.  
  
"Bye Mum! Gotta run!"  
  
"Serena!" Her mother yelled, "Your lunch!" but it was too   
  
late. Serena was already halfway down the street.  
  
"Must go faster. Must go faster." Serena panted as she ran   
  
face first into a man with a mysterious black suit. He looked at the   
  
girl who had just run into him. She had long blonde pigtails that   
  
were held up by two buns on the sides of her head. Her blue eyes  
  
looked surprised and angry as she stared up at him and started to   
  
gather up her books.  
  
"Careful there Meatball Head." He said to her. "Next time  
  
watch were you're going."  
  
Serena scowled at him and yelled "Shut up, Darien!!" she  
  
knew it was stupid, but she was in such a hurry that she couldn't   
  
think of anything better to say. She grabbed her last book then   
  
remembered that she was late for school and ran ahead.  
  
"Baker, Molly!" Serena's teacher, Miss Haruna was handing   
  
out tests just as she entered the room.   
  
"Wilkes, Melvin!" A short brown haired boy with funny   
  
glasses walked up to the teacher's desk and took his paper.  
  
"Tsukino, Serena!" Serena sulkingly started on her way up to   
  
Miss Haruna.  
  
'Great!' she thought. 'Another chance for me to see a failing grade!'  
  
"Late again, Miss Tsukino?" Miss H. asked her.   
  
"DETENTION!!!"  
  
Serena didn't even dare to look at her test as she walked over   
  
to her desk. That was, she didn't plan to until Molly reached over  
  
and poked her in the back.  
  
"What'd ya get, Sere?" she asked her, "I got a 91." Serena   
  
groaned and turned her paper over. As she looked at it, she   
  
couldn't believe her eyes! It read:  
  
  
72% great job Serena  
I'm proud of you!  
  
'A seventy-two!' Serena thought. A seventy-two! She hadn't  
  
gotten a grade that high since Kindergarden!  
  
"WOW Serena!" Molly exclaimed as she took a peek at the  
  
grade on the sheet in front of her. " That's great!"  
  
Serena ran into the arcade.  
  
"Andrew! Andrew!" she screamed as she jumped over to the   
  
counter.  
  
"What! What!" he asked with a grin. Serena shoved her test   
  
into his face.  
  
"Wow Serena! I'm really proud. A seventy-two?" Suddenly a new  
  
voice startled her.  
  
"A seventy-two? Couldn't you do any better, Meatball   
  
Head?" Serena was about to respond when Andrew piped in.  
  
"Aw C'mon, Darien." he said, " leave the poor girl alone."  
  
Serena decided that she didn't need any more of this and   
  
started to head out the door. "Thank you, Andrew, for sticking up for me."   
  
she said in the sweetest voice possible. "And NO thank YOU, Darien, for   
  
absouletly ruining my day!"  
  
Darien watched her walk away. 'Why am I always always so  
  
mean to her?' he silently asked himself. 'She's so beautiful and   
  
perfect and wonderful.' He sighed and watched her leave as she  
  
walked out the door.  
  
'Finally!' Serena thought as she opened the door to the place  
  
she called home.  
  
"Hi Butthead." her annoying little brother, Sammy said to her   
  
as soon as she walked in.   
  
"Shut up ya little dweeb." Serena retorted back at him.  
  
"Hi Honey." her mother said as shewalked in from the   
  
kitchen."Your father and i are going out tonight. I've called for a   
  
babysitter and-"  
  
"Woah!" Serena said. "Hold on there. Did you just   
  
say...Babysitter?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"MoooooM!" she whined. "I'm fourteen! I don't NEED a   
  
babysitter!"  
  
"Well honey," her mother started. " I don't feel comfortable   
  
with you guys here all by yourselves"  
  
'Ugh' Serena thought. It wasn't fair.  
  
"The babysitter will be here at about six. It's 5:30 now. Can  
  
you watch your brother alone until then?''  
  
"Yeah Yeah." Serena grumbled. Her Father walked in.  
  
"We ready to go?" he asked his wife.  
  
"I think so." she replied. "Tell the babysitter that we should   
  
be home at about midnight. OK hun?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever Mom."   
  
She then kissed her children and they left. Serena sat down and turned   
  
on the T.V. She found a "Three Stooges" movie on and turned it to that. She   
  
got about fifteen minutes into it when th doorbell rang.  
  
'Ooo Ahh.' she thought. 'that must be the babysitter.' Serena got up   
  
and walked to the door and opened it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well?...What did ya think?... Don't forget to stay tuned for part two!  
Star Goddess   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Who??

The Babysitter part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! No need to sue!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"DARIEN!?" Serena looked at the man standing just   
  
outside her door. "WHAT are you doing here?"   
  
"Your mom called asking me to baby-sit. I didn't think YOU"D be   
  
here though. I thought it was just your brother. Aren't you a little old for a   
  
baby-sitter Meatball-Head?"   
  
'Oh God!' Serena thought to herself. 'Now's he's insulting me in   
  
my own home! THIS is gonna be the longest 6 hours of my life!!!'   
  
Darien looked at her. She was so beautiful!   
  
"Aren't ya gonna let me in?" 'oh!' Serena had forgotten all about that! She   
  
opened the door a guided him inside.   
  
"Nice place." He commented, "Where's your little brother?"  
  
"SAMMY!!!" Serena screamed at the top of her lungs. Her brother   
  
came down the stairs.  
  
"Nice set of pipes ya got there to, Meatball-head." Darien looked   
  
at her and grinned.   
  
Sammy started laughing hysterically. "Haha! Meatball-Head! I like   
  
that!"   
  
"Great!!" Serena began, "Now I'm gonna get this from HIM and   
  
my brother? Sheesh!!"   
  
Finally, everyone got all settled in.   
  
"I'm hungry!" Sammy complained.   
  
"Why don't we order a pizza?" Darien asked them. Serena looked   
  
at him surprisingly.   
  
"Don't worry," He told her. "I'm not dirt poor...I CAN afford a   
  
pizza, Meatball Head" 'My Meatball Head.' He added silently to himself.  
  
Serena was amazed by his sudden streak of kindness.  
  
About a half hour later, Serena, Sammy, and Darien were all   
  
indulging on cheese and pepperoni pizza.  
  
"Thanks Darien." Sammy said between mouthfuls. Then he   
  
looked over at his sister. "Looks like Serena really likes it!!" Darien   
  
laughed at that. Poor Serena had her mouth so full that she couldn't even   
  
respond to that.  
  
While they ate, they played board games. Finally at about 7:30,   
  
they had all had their fill. Darien started to gather up the dishes while   
  
Sammy put the games away.  
  
"Hey Meatball Head!" Darien called. "Can you help me with   
  
these?" Serena was in such a good mood that she didn't even   
  
acknowledge the 'Meatball Head' part of what he said.  
  
"Sure." She replied. "You wash and I'll rinse." They filled up   
  
both sinks. One soapy and the other not. They got about halfway through   
  
the dishes when Darien splashed a bit of soapy water on Serena.  
  
"Hey!" Serena squealed as she splashed him back. He splashed   
  
her again, and she splashed him back again. This went on for about fifteen   
  
minutes when they finally collapsed on the floor with laughter. Darien   
  
looked over at the giggling girl beside him. Her soaked t-shirt clung to her   
  
body. 'She's so gorgeous.' He thought to himself. He caught himself   
  
staring at her luscious pink lips. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted her to   
  
be his. Darien finally go up the courage to kiss her when she stood up.  
  
"Well," she started, "We'd better finish up with these dishes."  
  
'Damn' the thought raced through Darien's mind. 'My one   
  
chance. And I blew it!!' He sighed and sulking helped Serena with the   
  
dishes.   
  
At about 8 o clock, they were all sitting in the living room when   
  
Sammy piped up,   
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed, "How 'bout we turn on some music, and   
  
dance!"   
  
"Well...." Serena said,  
  
"Come on Serena, It'll be fun." Darien urged.   
  
"Yeah Meatball-Head!" her brother teased. They ended up   
  
spending two hours dancing to songs by artists ranging from Patsy Cline,   
  
to Eminem. As, yet another song ended, Serena plopped down on the   
  
couch and sighed. She closed her eyes and laid her head back, listening to   
  
the on-coming slow song.   
  
"Serena?" Serena's eyes popped open. She stared at Darien for a   
  
minute, then to his hand.  
  
"What?" she asked, furrowing her brow. Darien rolled his eyes/  
"Dance?" Serena once again stare at his hand, then reluctantly took   
  
it. 'Great' she thought, 'This is just peachy.' He helped her up off the   
  
couch and led her to the middle of the living room. He carefully placed his   
  
hands on her hips. He didn't want to go to far, for fear she might slap him,   
  
or worse. Serena put her hands on his shoulders. 'Geez....I never realized   
  
how tall he was!' she though, smiling mentally. She spotted Sammy in the   
  
corner of her eye, smiling like a maniac. 'What's with him?' she   
  
wondered, ignoring the intense gaze Darien had on her.   
  
Darien sucked in a breath, taking in the sent of vanilla. He stared   
  
down at her little face, complete with bright blue eyes and a button nose,   
  
slightly curved up. He took in her every feature, from her glossy pink lips,   
  
she every so often licked, to her sun-golden hair.   
  
  
"Breath-taking." He breathed, Serena's head swung up,  
  
"Hmm?" she asked, her eyes already seeming tired.  
  
"Uh.....Nothing!" He said, smiling widely. The slow song soon   
  
ended after, bringing on a more up-beat one,  
  
"Oh! I love this song!" Serena piped, her eyes brightening, if   
  
possible, which always was in her case. After that, they settled down to   
  
watch John Wayne movies, and before they knew it, there evening had   
  
ended. Darien looked around the room. Sammy lay sprawled out on the   
  
floor, fast asleep, and Serena had also fallen asleep. She hadn't realized it,   
  
but she was laying with her head on Darien's lap, her hair out of it's   
  
normal style and fell to the floor, and a pillow cuddled in her arms. Darien   
  
was absently stroking her hair and sighed contentedly. His head jerked up   
  
at the sound of to two car doors slamming. He got up gentle, as to not to   
  
disturb his young goddess, and went to go let her parents in.   
  
The whole way home, he thought about his wonderful evening   
  
with Serena Tsukino. He thought about the dishes and the dancing. He   
  
thought about the movie, but most of all, he thought about her sleeping.   
  
She was even more beautiful while she was asleep then while she was   
  
awake. He thought about those gorgeous lips. Yes, he thought about that   
  
perfect night, and wished for another.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Everyone guess what? It's 2:15 in the morning!!!! Hehe! *smiles like an   
  
idiot!* Anyways, hope you enjoy! So be a good reader and review my fic.   
  
OK? Bye-Bye for now  
  
Star Goddess  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The Babysitter part 3  
  
by Star Goddess  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything no need to sue  
  
  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've gotta see her again, Andrew." Darien told his friend.  
  
"Who?" Andrew asked him.  
  
"You-You wouldn't understand."  
  
Andrew looked at Darien with a puzzled look on his face. What did he mean by   
  
"You wouldn't understand"? What IS there to understand about a girl?  
  
  
  
~One week later~  
  
  
  
"Dad?" Sammy asked his father.  
  
  
"Yeah Sport?" he replied.  
  
"When are you and mom gonna go out again?"  
  
"Are you still going on about that one night?"  
  
"Well..." he began, trying to figure a reasonable excuse for them to go out so they could   
  
have Darien come over again. "You and Mom almost NEVER get out...so..." he left it hanging there.  
  
"We'll see sport."   
  
  
  
*Ring* *Ring* Darien rushed to get his phone. "Hello?" he asked. "Sure. I'll be there   
  
at...what time?...Seven?..OK. Sounds great." He hung it up.  
  
"Yes!" He said it aloud. He would get his wish. He would get to see Serena again. Maybe   
  
the would be nice again. But she looked so cute when she was mad!  
  
  
  
"Okay hun. We're off. Darien will be here at about seven. OK?" Serena's mother asked her.  
  
"Yeah mom, whatever." Serena replied. Mrs. Tsukino gave both her son and daughter a kiss, and   
  
they headed out the door. Serena went over to her bookshelf and grabbed a Sailor V comic. The door   
  
  
bell rang and she went to go answer it. Sammy bounded down the stairs. She opened the door and there   
  
stood Darien just as handsome as ever.  
  
Darien looked at the girl who stood at the door. She had looked even more gorgeous than ever   
  
in her short pink dress. Not knowing what to say, he said "Hey, Meatball Head!"  
  
Serena gave him the evil eye. "I resent that!" she said.   
  
"Sorry. I just HAD to say it!"  
  
"Sure Sure" she replied and let him into the house.  
  
"Hey Darien!" Sammy said. "I got a new video game yesterday. Wanna play?"  
  
"Sure." Darien replied. "Why Not?"  
  
Serena went over to use the phone while Sammy and Darien played video games. About fifteen minutes   
  
later, Sammy walked in to where Serena sat with the phone against her ear. "Serenaaaaaaa!!!" he whined.   
  
Serena just shooed him away. "Serenaaaaaa!!!" he still kept whining.  
  
"Hold on a second Molly." she said into the phone. Then she covered the receiver. "What is it now,   
  
Sammy?" she asked annoyingly.  
  
"Darien keeps winning and I can't beat him."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So...Could you please play???" Serena had to think about that. She sighed. "I suppose."   
  
She said. "but you're gonna owe me." Serena walked up to what used to be the playroom. Now' they just   
  
called it the rec room. Serena sat down on the floor next to Darien. "You are sooo gonna get your ass kicked."   
  
she challenged.  
  
"We'll see..." He countered back. She had went up there at a quarter after seven, and they didn't get   
  
done until 8:30, when Darien took a wrong turn and Serena won the game.  
  
"Yay!!!" Serena squealed as she jumped up and down. "H haha ha ha ha." She pointed at him. "I beat you!"  
  
"Yeah yeah, Meatball Head. I LET you win."  
  
"No you didn't. And DON'T call me Meatball Head."  
  
Darien chuckled under his breath.  
  
"I'm hungry." Sammy told no one in particular.  
  
"Me too." said Serena.  
  
"You know," Darien added. "I think we're all a bit hungry."  
  
  
  
They all went downstairs and Serena heated up some leftover spaghetti. She carried the steaming bowl   
  
of it out to the dining room when Sammy stuck his foot out and tripped her! The bowl flew out of her hands   
  
and landed right on Darien's head! Serena covered her mouth to keep from laughing as he lifted the bowl off   
  
his head. She had to laugh though, because there were tow meatballs in the same place on HIS head where hers   
  
were on HER head.  
  
"Hi Meatball Head." she giggled at him.  
  
"Oooooo" he growled. " You are gonna pay!" Just as he threw a handful of spaghetti at her.  
  
"My new dress!" she screamed as it splattered all down her front. "I am gonna get you for that!"  
  
Serena, Darien and Sammy all fought for about another half hour when Serena piped up. "I'm still hungry."  
  
"Well it's not like any of the spaghetti got into our mouths!"  
  
Serena laughed at the statement made by Darien. "I think I'll go make some cookies."  
  
"I'll help." Darien offered.  
  
"I guess that leaves me to clean up the dining room doesn't it?" Sammy asked with a hint of regret in his   
  
voice.  
  
"If you want cookies it does. Besides," Serena said, "It was your fault anyways." Serena went into   
  
the kitchen and Darien followed her. They decided to make chocolate chip. Serena got all the ingredients   
  
out, and they started to mix them together. Serena stood there at the counter mixing when she put her finger   
  
in to taste. 'Mmmmm!' she thought. 'This is really yummy!'  
  
"Here!" she said scooping another dollop of dough on her finger. "Try!" Without thinking, he put his   
  
mouth around her delicate little finger. Suddenly Serena realized what they had don and pulled her finger out.   
  
She turned away blushing. He looked at her and took her chin in his hand. His head bent down as his lips   
  
touched hers. Serena pulled away because she hadn't expected it. She looked deeply into his eyes. She saw   
  
hurt there from her pulling away, but she also saw love. Love. 'What is it?' she asked herself, then slowly,   
  
nervously, brought her head up to his and their lips met again. A surge of warm feelings drifted throughout   
  
her body. As they started to get more into it, Darien' tongue started searching. His hands caressed her back   
  
and started going up under her shirt when Sammy yelled. "Are those cookies done yet?"  
  
Serena and Darien jumped back to reality. 'Why did he have to do that?' Serena thought. ' I was just   
  
starting to get the hang of it!' Then she looked at Darien and started blushing as she finished with the cookies.  
  
It was about 10:00 when they got settled down in the living room. They turned on the TV and an   
  
'I Love Lucy' marathon was on. The episode that was on now, was the Vitameatavegamin one. Serena, who was sitting   
  
next to Darien, didn't even pull away when she caught herself leaning against his shoulder. Eventually, at   
  
about midnight, Serena's parents came home, and Darien had to leave. Serena went upstairs and got ready for bed.   
  
As she started falling asleep, she thought about Darien and "The Kiss."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well??? You like??? should there be more??? Don't forget to review!!  
  
  
  
Star_Goddess   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The Babysitter part 4  
  
by Star_Goddess  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...blah...blah...blah  
  
  
  
Serena skipped happily down the streets of Tokyo, a large grin on  
  
her small face. Today, she'd have a full day of shopping. Sure she shopped  
  
everyday, but today was different, SCHOOL WAS OUT! It was summer  
  
vacation, and Serena couldn't be happier.  
  
"Oaf!" Serena suddenly found herself falling to the ground and  
  
landing on a familiar chest. Her nose was buried into the balck material of  
  
Darien's shirt. She mumbled a 'sorry' and she attempted standing, but  
  
couldn't. Darien had a firm, but gentle hold around her waist.  
  
"You better watch it Meatball-Head, or you're gonna get someone  
  
hurt someday."  
  
'What?' she thought. 'Why's he being mean again?' Serena's mind  
  
raced for a reason why he was back to teasing her again. 'What did you  
  
expect?' she asked herself. This is Darien we're talking about here. Cold,  
  
heartless Darien.  
  
"I can see it now." he continued. "Tornado Serena sending yet  
  
another innocent victim to the hospital." He laughed as Serena's face  
  
puffed up in that cute little way, and the confusion in her face turned to  
  
anger.  
  
"Creep!" she yelled, "Let go of me!" she said, struggling to get off  
  
of him. He released her and she got onto her knees. Little did she know,  
  
but she was straddled around his waist.  
  
"Why are you always such a jerk?!" she asked him. Darien didn't  
  
answer. He had a nervous look on his face, and a bright blush stained his  
  
cheeks. Serena had never seen him blush before. He looked so cute!  
  
"NO! NO! No! He doesn't! He's DARIEN!!! How could HE  
  
look cute? He's an annoying CrEeP!!!" she replied to her thought silently  
  
to herself as she studied his face. He looked into her eyes causing blue to  
  
crash. Serena could easily find three emotions in his eyes. Confusion,  
  
nervousness, and.........hope? 'Hope for what?' she asked herself. 'OH!!  
  
Hope that I'll get off him! Damnit I'm so stupid!" she quickly got to her  
  
feet. Her face puffed up as he stood as well.  
  
"Ya know what, Darien Shields?" she questioned him, not giving  
  
him time to answer, "You're a cold, heartless, jerk! I don't know WHY Rei  
  
likes you or WHY I even considered the thought of you being a decent  
  
person!" 'or me liking you' she added to herself.  
  
Darien started to say something. "Don't even say a word!" she  
  
threatened as ste stormed off, mumbling a few colorful words under breath.  
  
  
  
'What the hell did I do that for?' Darien asked himself as he watched  
  
the girl of his dreams walk away. 'She's right. I am a jerk' then he grinned.  
  
'But she's so damn cute when she's mad!'  
  
  
  
"Andrew," Darien looked at his friend helplessly. " I don't know  
  
what to do. I really like her, but she hates my guts!"  
  
"Darien, I can't really help you unless I know who this girl is."  
  
"No, Andrew, I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Then don't plan on me helping you." He said it matter-of-factly.  
  
"But-" Darien didn't knoe what to do.  
  
"Besides," Andrew stated. "Don't you already HAVE a girlfriend?"  
  
"well...yeah...but-"  
  
"Ya gotta pick. One or the other. Carla, who you've been with for  
  
almost three years now now, and who is totally in love with you, or some  
  
girl who hates you're guts!"  
  
"You're right." Darien admitted.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm going with Serena."  
  
"Woah Woah Woah!" Andrew waved his arms around the air. "Did  
  
you just say...Serena?"  
  
"No." Darien lied. 'Oh God. Did I say it out loud?'  
  
"You DID!"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Ha! Yes you did."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Uh-Huh"  
  
"Damn!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah!" Serena said on the other side of the arcade, talking with  
  
her friends. "And then he wouldn't let go!"  
  
"Holy shit, Serena! He totally digs you!" Mina giggled.  
  
"I'll say." Rei added. "I wish I was in you're shoes!"  
  
"Yeah." Lita mentioned. "And he's cute too. He reminds me of my  
  
old boyfriend, Brian.... or maybe it was Joe...well it was one of them"  
  
"Lita," Ami said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Everyone reminds you of one of you're old boyfriends."  
  
  
  
"Carla?" Darien asked his girlfriend as they walked through the  
  
park. "I wanna talk to you about something."  
  
"Yes?" Her violet eyes glistened as she looked at him. 'He's finally  
  
going to ask me! I've been waiting for so long! I'll finally be Mrs. Darien  
  
Shields! '  
  
  
  
"I um..."  
  
"Yes?" the suspense was killing her.  
  
"I...um...Ican'tbewithyouanymorecausethere'sanothergirlandI-"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" her whold world started crashing down. "I thought  
  
you were going to ask me to marry you!"  
  
" I don't deserve you. You're too perfect. You could find a better  
  
man than me."  
  
"But Darien, I don't want another man. I want you!"  
  
"Look, I can't. I...I...I"  
  
"You what!?"she demanded  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder. " I didn't think you'd take it this  
  
hard."  
  
She pulled away. "Didn't think I'd take it this hard? Darien, you  
  
told me you love me!" Her eyes started getting watery.  
  
"That's the thing, I DO love you. But-"  
  
Tears now flowed freely down her face. " Just don't even say it. I  
  
don't care. I'M LEAVING!!!"  
  
Weeping, she ran down the path leaving behind a heart-broken  
  
Darien. He reached out his hand, but then dropped it and fell to his knees.  
  
'Why you fool?' he asked himself, 'Why did you ruin the chance of having a  
  
nice happy life. You don't even know if Serena will even TALK to you  
  
anymore!' He sighed as he walked back to his apartment.  
  
  
  
*Ring* *Ring*  
  
"I'll get it!" Serena rushed to the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello." The man on the other end replied. "May I speak to Serena  
  
Tsukino?"  
  
"This is her. Who's this?"  
  
"It's Darien. But-but don't hang up!" he added quickly.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"I-I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow night."  
  
"Why?" 'Oh my God! Is her asking me out?'  
  
"Because if you weren't, then maybe we could get together or  
  
something?"  
  
'OH! He IS asking me out!!' "Well," she started, "I don't THINK I  
  
have anything planned, but let me check." She looked at her schedule.  
  
Empty. All week was empty. No plans...yet.  
  
"It depends." she replied. "I'm a pretty busy girl. What time?"  
  
"Uh..." he hadn't thought about that. " How about...um...six?"  
  
"Okay." she replied, not trying to sound desperate. "Six is fine."  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Yay!! I found my writing folder! only a couple more  
  
chapters to go! Well, was it as good as thge last 3? Oh and i've written a  
  
story regarding September 11, I just have to type it. Ok? please review! I  
  
love reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5

The Babysitter part 5  
  
by Star_Goddess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.....no Serena...no Darien...blah blah blah  
  
  
  
"Bye Mom!" Serena Tsukino yelled as she walked out the door of her house.  
  
She stepped onto the side walk and took a deep breath.  
  
"Oh" she thought. "I sure hope he's not going to be a jerk again. She kept walking  
  
and arrived at her destination at five minutes to six. Again, Serena took another deep  
  
breath. This time she held it for awhile before ringing the doorbell.  
  
The door opened and there stood the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen.  
  
"Hi", he said, "why don't you come in?"  
  
"Thanks, Darien." She replied and stepped in through the door. "Hey", she half  
  
shouted as she looked around. "I thought you said we were going for pizza and a movie?"  
  
"We were, but I just thought this would be more romantic. I did rent a movie  
  
though...if you want to watch it."  
  
More romantic? Doesn't this guy have a girlfriend? She thought to herself.  
  
Serena was about to ask him when he beat her to it.  
  
"And no, I don't have a girlfriend anymore. I broke up with her awhile back."  
  
Serena almost shuddered. "You guy's made the cutest couple!"  
  
Well, you see, there's this girl, and...and...well, I can't keep my mind off her. I  
  
mean I literally can't think of anything but her. Unfortunatly, she doesn't seem to like me  
  
that much though." He sighed and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Who, who's this girl?" Serena practically choked on her words.  
  
Darien hesitated before replying. "Well...um...Serena. It's you."  
  
  
  
Hehehehehehehehehehe....I'm so evil....what a cliff-hanger huh? I almost made THIS the  
  
ending...but I have at least one more chapter to write.Please review!! 


	6. Chapter 6

The Babysitter part 6  
  
by StarGoddess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the plot's all my own (except for a little help  
  
here and there) so read and enjoy!  
  
  
  
She just stod there, her blonde hair everywhere. 'Me?' she asked herself.  
  
'He likes me?' Her mind raced, searching for an explination.  
  
Darien looked through her sapphire eyes, and asked himself why he  
  
did that. 'I'm so stupid! Now she hates me even more!' He almost couldn't  
  
hold in his humiliation.  
  
Serena stuttered, "I-I-I have to go." she turned around to leave, but  
  
Darien caught her arm. She stopped. With her head down, she took in  
  
every part of him with her eyes. The smell of roses and spice filled her  
  
nostrils. He came closer and their lips met. A strong warmth ran through  
  
Serena's body and her feet stuck to the floor. She couldn't think straight.  
  
Whatever hateful thoughts she'd had were totally and completely gone  
  
now. His tongue explored inside her mouth. 'He tastes like chocolate...'  
  
she thought, and almost giggled but didn't because she didn't want this  
  
moment to end. She then wrapped her arms around Darien's neck. She felt  
  
his hands on her waist. Finally she pulled away for air. They stood there  
  
for what seemed like an eternity, staring at each other.  
  
"Serena," Darien broke the silence.  
  
"Mmm...?"  
  
"Serena, I-" He sighed. "I think I'm in love with you. The first time  
  
I saw you, I knew that I had to be with you, but I didn't know what to do,  
  
so I tormented you. Will you forgive me?"  
  
"Oh Darien!" she reached up an kissed him even more passionately  
  
than before, if possible. His hands started exploring, caressing her back  
  
and buttox. She played with his hair and they moved over to they couch.  
  
She laid him down and started unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped  
  
momentarily.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her. She nodded.  
  
"Good. Because I don't think I could stop."  
  
She straddled him and pulled her shirt off. As she leaned forward,  
  
she kissed him again and he let his hands explore, everywhere this time.  
  
Neither of them noticed when the door opened.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!"  
  
Serena fell off as Darien got up. There, in the doorway, was  
  
Andrew. His mouth formeda perfect O. Serena grabbed the blanket that  
  
was on the couch and covered herself.  
  
"Bwa-huh-ah..." Andrew stuttered pathetically.  
  
"Darien.....Serena??....you-oh geez..." He fell on the floor and Serena tried  
  
in vain to refrain a giggle.  
  
"I guess he wasn't expecting that!" Serena mumbled.  
  
"Well," Darien replied, "he's gonna have to get used to it."  
  
Serena's eyes widened and Darien moved his mouth to her ear.  
  
Serena could have sworn she saw him blush as he said, "Cuz I sure enjoyed  
  
it!"  
  
  
  
Well? Do you like?? there's one more chapter left....dun dun  
  
daaa...lol...stay tuned for chapter 7 


	7. A Future Chance

The Babysitter  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: yeah yeah..blah blah...characters aren't mine...don't  
  
sue...  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ok...this is my final chapter...::sniffle sniffle:: It's only  
  
taken my almost a YEAR to type this whole thing  
  
out!!AHHHH!!!!..lol...I'm tired...not much sleep last night ::cough  
  
cough:: Ahem!...n/m...well....read and please please please review  
  
it!! I'll love you forever!! Honestly!!  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena stared into her mirror as she put the final touches of  
  
her make-up on. She sighed. Darien came upstairs and looked at  
  
her through the doorway. He chuckled silently as he thought to  
  
himself how happy he was that she was his forever and ever. No  
  
one could take her away from him. He cleared his throat as he  
  
walked over to her.  
  
"What?" he asked, "No meatballs?"  
  
She pushed him away teasingly. "I'm a grown woman now, I  
  
don't need them."  
  
He smiled and their lips touched. His tongue met hers and  
  
her feet were stuck to the floor as every time he kissed her like  
  
that. Even after fourteen years of marraige.  
  
"Mom!!!!!" The shrill scream of their daughter interupted  
  
their moment. Rini came pounding up the stairs, and burst into the  
  
room.  
  
"Damien says that you're making us get a BABYSITTER!!!"  
  
Serena sighed, "Yes dear, I am."  
  
"I'm fourteen years old! I don't need a babysitter!" Rini  
  
folded her arms together, the way she always did when she got  
  
angry.  
  
"Don't huff at me young lady," her mother warned. "I just  
  
don't feel quite comfortable with you home all by yourself."  
  
Rini threw up her arms, practically screamed, and went back  
  
downstairs, where she turned on the "Three Stooges" movie on  
  
AMC. The door bell rang. Serena ran down the stairs to answer it.  
  
When she opened the door, a handsome young man with white-  
  
blonde hair stood at the other side.  
  
"Come on in, Helious." Serena said as she guided him  
  
inside. "The emergency numbers are on the refridgerator in case  
  
something happens, and I left twenty dollars on the counter in case  
  
you guys want to order pizza or something. We'll be home around  
  
ten or eleven. Come on, Darien, let's go. Have fun guys!"  
  
As Serena and Darien started up the car, darien looked at  
  
his wife.  
  
"Should we really leave that guy there with our teenage  
  
girl?" he asked.  
  
Serena smiled mischieviously. "Just start the car, dear."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell my in a review. I  
  
LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!! 


End file.
